Living Hell
by laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et courts OS sur la vie des démons et autres créatures surnaturelles qui ont fait la grave erreur de croiser le chemin des frères Winchester. Attention risque de probables allusions sexuelles, de moments crack, de pairings douteux, de manipulations, de tortures et d'autres formes de sévices.
1. Pâtisserie

**Titre** : Pâtisserie  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Crowley (Dick Roman)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : T  
**Note** : Spoilers saison 7, épisode 6

* * *

Sa place de roi des Enfers était à nouveau compromise par l'arrivée d'un nouveau joueur sur le terrain. A croire que le sort s'acharnait pour ruiner tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Ça en serait presque risible si cela n'était pas aussi exaspérant. Mais peut-être que ce Dick Roman saurait se montrer conciliant. Et pour une approche tout en finesse rien ne valait quelques muffins.

Crowley reposa la farine et, ouvrant un placard, laissa échapper un soupir agacé : il n'avait plus de pépites de chocolat. Tant pis, il se rabattrait sur les luettes de bébés.


	2. Un simple rappel

**Titre** : Un simple rappel  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Lilith et Bela  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : T (contexte glauque à cause de _l'âge_ de Lilith)  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100_mots en réponse au défi « dette »  
**Note Bis :** Spoilers sur la saison 3

* * *

« Madame vous êtes trop jolie ! »

Le sourire de Bela se figea lorsqu'elle reconnu le démon qui s'était jeté dans ses bras. Repoussant doucement la fillette, elle esquissa un pas de côté.

« Cela ne fait pas dix ans. Je... J'ai encore du temps !  
\- Oh bien sûr ! Lilith haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant de lui adresser un sourire. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne m'avais pas oubliée. »

Enlaçant sa taille, elle leva vers la jeune femme des yeux d'enfant qui n'avaient rien d'innocent.

« On va tellement s'amuser toutes les deux ! »


	3. Prise à son propre piège

**Titre** : Prise à son propre piège  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Ruby(/Sam)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Spoilers saison 4

* * *

Lui resterait-il un peu de chaleur humaine ? Cette hypothèse était tout simplement risible, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'humain. Sam avait peut-être fini par croire qu'elle n'était pas semblable aux autres démons mais il était loin de connaître toute la vérité. Ce pauvre idiot aurait le cœur brisé quand il comprendrait qu'elle l'avait manipulé.

Passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du chasseur endormi, Ruby esquissa un sourire attendri.

Quel idiot ! Incapable de comprendre ce qui se tramait. Pourtant c'était dingue à quel point il allait lui manquer.


	4. Welcome in Hell !

**Titre** : Welcome in Hell !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Des damnés  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Spoiler Saison 6

* * *

_Bienvenue en Enfer ! Veuillez prendre un ticket et vous placer dans la file d'attente. Nos démons s'occupent de vous dans un instant. _

L'homme contemplait le panneau d'un air circonspect lorsque deux autres damnés le rejoignirent.

« Tu ferais mieux de te magner de rejoindre la file d'attente. Ils n'aiment pas les resquilleurs ici.  
\- On est vraiment censés faire la queue ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous chercher en tout cas.  
\- Et ça dure longtemps ?  
\- Moi ça fait trois mois que j'attends.  
\- Quatre. Enfin je crois.  
\- J'imaginais pas l'Enfer comme ça...  
L'un des damnés haussa les épaules.  
\- Paraît que c'est une idée du nouveau boss. »


	5. Fête familiale

**Titre** : Fête familiale  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Lucifer et Adam (Winchester family&amp;friends)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : A l'origine je voulais poster ce drabble pour Thaksgiving mais n'ayant pas pu accéder à mon pc hier, j'ai un peu de retard. ^^

* * *

« La famille c'est sacré. C'est dans de telles occasions qu'on s'en souvient. »

Bobby s'empara des couverts et commença à découper l'énorme dinde trônant au centre de la table tandis qu'Ellen et Rufus faisaient circuler les plats. Sam et Dean riaient aux éclats des blagues de Garth sous le regard amusé de Castiel. Sirotant son lait de poule, Kevin observait Charlie flirter peu discrètement avec Jo. En ce jour de trêve, Crowley et Meg se contentaient de se chamailler.

« Tu crois qu'ils t'ont oublié ? »

Frissonnant à la voix susurrante de l'ange déchu, Adam se détourna de l'illusion.


	6. Souvenirs d'une licorne

**Titre** : Souvenirs d'une licorne  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Crowley, Meg(/Castiel)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : M [Mention de torture]  
**Note** : Spoilers saisons 7 et 8

* * *

Heure après heure et jours après jours les séances de torture s'enchainaient sans que Crowley ne semble se lasser. Elle pouvait faire confiance à son sadisme et sa créativité pour trouver régulièrement de nouveaux sévices pour pimenter leurs tête-à-têtes. S'il lui faisait parfois l'amabilité de s'absenter, elle savait que ces moments seraient de courte durée. Durant ces brefs instants de répit, elle aimait imaginer lui rendre la pareille. Cependant des rêveries d'un ange venant à son secours remplaçaient de plus en plus fréquemment ses souhaits de vengeance. Des rêveries qui n'étaient pas tant un fantasme de demoiselle en détresse mais plutôt dues au désir de revoir sa licorne une toute dernière fois.

**… …**

« Bien, bien, bien... Où en étions nous ? »

Le ton affable de Crowley ne savait dissimuler la menace qui pointait derrière ses propos. Jouant avec son couteau il s'approcha de la jeune femme ligotée sur la table. Elle lui accorda à peine un regard avant de détourner la tête.

« Je ne te trouves pas très concentrée ces derniers temps. C'est quelque peu vexant. »

Retenant un cri alors que la lame s'enfonçait dans son estomac, Meg esquissa un rictus.

« Désolée, j'ai pas mal de choses en tête en ce moment.  
\- Comme un mignon petit angelot ? Dommage qu'il ait disparu. Et surtout qu'il soit obnubilé par un chasseur refoulé. »


	7. Invocation fortuite

**Titre** : Invocation fortuite  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Un démon des carrefours, un humain  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke, quoique dans le cas présent ça compte sans doute pour des OC ^^  
**Rating** : K+

* * *

Lui qui ne croyait pas aux enfers dut revenir sur sa position tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme reprenaient leur aspect normal. S'approchant d'une démarche chaloupée, la créature caressa la joue de l'adolescent avant de lui refermer la bouche.

« Tu m'as appelée ?  
\- Euh... Oui... Enfin je crois.  
\- Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
\- Ben... C'est à dire que... »

Toussotant, l'adolescent tira nerveusement sur son t-shirt. Le démon lui accorda un sourire patient.

« N'hésite pas. Tu peux tout me demander.  
\- Le truc c'est que je voulais pas vraiment vous appeler... C'était un pari... »


End file.
